Yuka Yuka no Mi
Introduction The Yuka Yuka no Mi is a paramecia Devil Fruit that can control the properties of the floor beneath it's user's feet, changing it's coefficients of friction or restitution. It was eaten by Tsaro Descole. Usage Using the Yuka Yuka no Mi, Descole can control and alter the properties of an area of the ground he is standing on. this manifests as a colored circle appearing on the ground, centered on Descole. While Descole cannot directly transform and reshape this area, he is able to make it behave differently, altering the coefficients of friction or restitution as he wishes. Descole often uses this power to control the range of a battle, anchoring both his and his opponent's feet to the ground to prevent them from changing positions. He also uses it to aid his own mobility, making sections of ground bouncier in order to launch himself from place to place, or sticking himself to walls or cielings. More dramatically, Descole is able to create a solid surface beneath his feet even when no such surface exists, instead altering the air itself into having the desired properties. Applying this, Descole can stand or suspend himself in midair, or bounce off seemingly empty space as a method of travel. This augments Descole's already considerable mobility to an incredible degree, and allow him to freely maneouver as he chooses. Strengths The Yuka Yuka no Mi provides Descole with a very flexible utility, that can hinder his opponents in a variety of ways and also give him considerable maneuverability over long distances. Notably, Descole has also exploited the fruit to provide almost complete immunity to impacts and collisions. As long as he can land on his feet after falling or being thrown, he simply instantaneously alters the surface he hits to rebound off it, or otherwise secure a soft landing, significantly reducing the impact he would otherwise have suffered. Weaknesses The user suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Also, the power can only function while their feet are on the floor, and fails as soon as they lift their feet up, if this is possible. Attacks *'Impulse: '''Descole makes the ground beneath his feet extremely springy and rebounds off it at incredible speed, gaining a huge burst of acceleration as well as launching himself into the air. Descole is also bounce off walls in his path to travel, or even use this technique in midair to propel himself at speed. Apart from maneuvering in and out of combat, Descole also uses this technique to travel accross the seas and between islands, by simply bouncing off successive midair platforms to reach his destination. *'Anchoring: 'Descole alters the floor directly around his feet to anchor them to whatever surface he is standing on, making it much harder to push him back or knock him off balance, giving him steadfast footing. This platform can also be formed on any surface, including vertical walls or even ceilings or even in midair, allowing Descole to perch in unlikely places at will. This can be used as a method of concealment, as well as to provide a vantage point for ranged attacks. Descole can also seauge into using Impulse to change positions at will. *'Glide: 'after gaining momentum, presumably using his other techniques, Descole can slide allong any surface using this technique without wasting energy. *'Halt: 'Descole alters the ground in a large area around himself, causing it to cling to everything touching it. As a result, anyone or anything caught in the area, including Descole, is effectively imobilised due to being unable to lift off the surface. This allows Descole to effectively take control of the battle by forcing every combatent to remain at a suitable range or position. Descole often combines this with Shun-en to shoot at opponents who are at range *'Skating: 'Descole drastically reduces the friction of an entire area around him, making it extremely slippy. Descole, anticipating this, can maneouver using his sword techniques, while his opponents will likely be unballanced and easily toppled. Large objects on the ground can also be made to slide and used offensively. *'Revolt: '''Descole covers a wide area with his power, and alters it to become extremely bouncy. He then uses risu, to create a shockwave by slamming the pommel of his sword into the ground. The shockwave rebounds, catapulting everything and everyone on the ground within Descole's circle into the air, including himself. Trivia Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:13th Madman